Una razón
by MonzeLilyPotter
Summary: Dando una última mirada por mi hombro apreté mis puños por el secreto que tanto resguardaba y tanto mido me daba revelar, sonreí enormemente ahora había una razón para apresurarme a juntar todos esos fragmentos y destruir la joya pues mientras más rápido lo hiciera yo ya no tendría que llorar como lo hacía en estos momentos al sepárame de él. Concurso del foro Hazme el amor.


_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, nada es mio**_

_**Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Kagome" del foro "Hazme el amor".**_

_**( topic/152341/115832886/1/Reto-del-mes-de-Julio-Parejas-Sessh%C5%8Dmaru-y-Kagome) **_

_**MonzePotter **_

_**Genero: General**_

Suspire cansada mientras miraba a mí alrededor éramos un extraño grupo sentado frente a las llamas, todos y cada uno de nosotros estaba aquí por una razón, Naraku y la joya, evalué con la mirada a mis compañeros de viaje, mis amigos, desde hace meses cuando había perdido la vida normal que solía llevar.

El primero en unirse a mí fue Inuyasha un medio demonio de cabello platinado que hace un par de meses hacia que mi corazón se calentara que revoloteara y casi saliera de mi pecho pero con el tiempo había fragmentado mi corazón mi corazón igual que yo había roto la joya él había roto mi corazón innumerables veces. Él era sumamente atractivo y no había sido eso lo que me llamo la atención de él, no había sido su larga cabellera de plata que caía bruscamente en una cascada irregular hasta detenerse poco debajo de su cintura, ni había sido el hecho de esas raras pero lindas orejitas de perro que se asomaban atra vez de su pelo, tampoco era que él fuera alto y fornido no nada de eso había sido, era el hecho de que la primera vez que lo vi estaba clavado en un árbol con la apariencia de un ángel pero eso estaba muy lejos de ser la realidad.

Sacudí mi cabeza estaba distrayéndome fácilmente así que dirigí mi mirada a alguien más, específicamente a quien estaba a mi lado.

El segundo en unirse a nosotros era tan solo uno niño mejor dicho un Kitsune. Shippo era el niño más adorable que alguna vez había conocido solo tal vez Rin podía estar a su altura, Shippo mi hijo adoptivo y durante un tiempo mi único consuelo, él era un demonio zorro con los adorables ojos de color verde agua que siempre eran tiernos y cálidos, el poseía una alegría envidiable a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres él era un niño tan lleno de vida que a veces me hacía querer regresar a cuando era niña sin corazones rotos y ollas de barro queriendo tomar mi alma.

–Kagome ¿hay algo mal?–Preguntó Sango mirándome con su intensa mirada castaña

–Nada–Dije suavemente mientras mi mente gritaba_ Todo_

Mire a la exterminadora haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien. Sango, mi hermana y mi amiga, ella era un año mayor que yo tenía solo 16 años y había estado combatiendo a los demonios toda su vida pero ahora estaba aquí cenando Ramen felizmente mientras a su izquierda estaba un medio demonio ¡simplemente esto era maravilloso! hace algún tiempo había perdido a su hermano y aún estaba con esa pequeña sonrisa que me reconfortaba haciéndome saber que estaba conmigo en todo momento.

Al lado de ella estaba Miroku un monje de 18 años, con el cabello oscuro, ojos expresivos y con la piel blanca, alto y algo atlético mientras mantenía una mirada lujuriosa y un gran poder espiritual un poder que yo había anhelado pero nuevamente no había tenido formación correcta para desarrollar mi poder de hecho no había sido consiente de ellos hasta hace medio año cuando fui arrastrada a esta época que me había dado tanto y arrebatado de igual manera.

Sentí el frio proveniente de mi espina dorsal e inmediatamente mire hacia el bosque, esa sensación de frialdad no podía venir de ningún otro lado que no fuera ella, Kikyo, hoy una olla de barro andante y antes una sacerdotisa pura ahora dudaba que llegara hacerlo, pero, ¿Quién era totalmente puro hoy estos días? Aun así eso no le deba derecho alguno de tratar de matarme solo por su deseo de caminar libremente sin tener que mantenerse de las almas robadas.

–Yo…–Murmuró él hombre que una vez me había prometido protección a toda costado.

–Corre tras ella–Dije liberando sus ataduras imaginarias ¡ja! como si sirviera de algo, lo único que ella tenía que hacer era llamarlo con sus recolectores de ama y él correría tras ella sin dudarlo ni mirar atrás.

¡Aush! Mierda, ahí iba otro fragmento de mi corazón. Toque donde descansaba mi corazón y suspire suavemente había dolido pero no como antes, aun así necesitaba sanarlo y yo sabía que solo había una persona que hacía que mi corazón se uniera como si nunca hubiese sido roto, una sola persona que podía hacer que todo el dolor se alejara. Otra punzada en mi corazón esa era la señal de que lo necesitaba y sin querer desobedece a mi corazón herido y lastimado que buscaba el consuelo de la persona que lo sanaba me puse de pie en un movimiento fluido.

–Yo…yo los veo mañana–Susurre mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y corría lo más fuerte que mis piernas podían.

Nadie intento llamarme ellos sabían que necesitaba mi espacio además de que ya estaban acostumbrados a esta parte de mí, esta parte que había estado en mi durante meses.

Corrí hacia el oeste, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello y posiblemente así era, lo único que quería era estar enjaulada en esos brazos de peligro mortal que eran tan cálidos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

El viento acariciaba mi rostro y resultaba gratificante pues sabía era la señal de que pronto estaría a su lado y él me sostendría antes de que me rompiera, sonreí feliz que estuviéramos tan cerca de sus dominós para desagrado de los demás y gusto mío, ya que de esa manera en cualquier momento podía cruzar esa línea invisible que me separaba de él, así lo hice, una vez que vi las señales de que estaba en tierras occidentales pude respirar con tranquilidad el aire lleno mis pulmones como si fuera un para poder vivir de nuevo. Eran en momentos como estos que me alegraba estar de cierta manera ligada a ella pues así podía saber que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que Inuyasha me escuchara nombrar el nombre de su enemigo.

–Sesshomaru–Apenas fui capaz de decir con la voz cortada gracias a la carrera–Sesshomaru por favor ven por mí–Susurre finalmente las palabras que él deseaba escuchar

Observe la bola de luz ahí estaba como siempre que lo llamaba, estaba aquí había venido por mí. Él se materializo al otro lado del prado, lo observe lo mejor que pude atra vez de mi alocada carrera y las lágrimas cálida que salían sin mi permiso.

Estaba tan apuesto como lo recordaba seguía con ese porte elegante y arrogante que lo hacían irresistible o al menos para mí, como siempre vestía túnicas tan finas que uno jamás lograría soñar llegar a poseerlas y que en cualquier otra persona se vería totalmente fuera de lugar pero no ese no era su caso él las vestía como si fueran parte de sí como si fuera natural. Ahí estaban con esos ojos que tanto añoraba esos ojos de color oro líquido que no tenían comparación con alguna otra cosa, a veces carentes de vida pero cuando estaban a mi lado llenos de calor y fuego, tenía los dos brazos extendidos hacia mí y yo solo ansiaba poder estrellarme contra su fría armadura, su cabellera plateada brillaba bajo la luz de la luna dejando que vea su finas hebras de plata bailaran con el viento, su hermosa cara usualmente inexpresiva tenía una pequeña sonrisa que sabía solo era mía.

–Sesshomaru–Suspire al sentir el frio acero contra mi mejilla agradecida de que no preguntara nada.

Como si fuera magia en el momento que sus largos y musculosos brazos rodearon mi cintura apretándome contra él mi corazón se había vuelto a unir solo para saltar frenéticamente y querer salir de mi pecho ante tal simple contacto, él bajo la cara para besar mi cabello haciendo saltar nuevamente mi corazón en una nueva carrera lo sentí sonreír ante mi reacción, sabiendo lo que me hacía y escuchando como mi corazón reaccionaba ante el mínimo toque proveniente de él, enterré mi cara en su armadura y lo rodee con mis pequeños brazos buscando su cercanía aunque era casi imposible estar más cerca de lo que ya estábamos.

A veces aun me preguntaba cómo alguien tan humana como yo encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos como si hubieran sido hechos solo para mí, era tan extraño y aun me impresionaba ver como un ser tan maravilloso como él, estaba tan fascinado por alguien tan mortal como yo, no era fea de hecho era linda o eso me habían dicho y nunca había dudado de ello tenía la piel blanca y cremosa con unos expresivos ojos de color zafiro que se iluminaban de solo verlo, con el cabello de ébano el cual siempre se hallaba suelto para permitirle que deslizar sus dedos atra vez de las hebras azabaches y con los labios en forma de pétalos. Pero de nuevo él era demasiado perfecto para una simple mortal.

–Vamos–Murmuró contra mi oído con la voz suave y sedosa que hacía mis piernas flaquear.

Me levanto en brazos y yo no objete de hecho esperaba que lo hiciera, me tomo como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que podría romperse si no la tomaba así y probablemente así era, lo sentí elevarse en los aires conmigo acunada en sus brazos al puro estilo nupcial, suspire al sentir el frío viento golpeando mi cara suavemente y disfrute la experiencia aunque la primera vez que había pasado casi me moría del miedo hoy estaba segura de que en sus brazos nada me lastimaría y que mientras permaneciera oculta entre ellos no habría nada que pudiera siquiera intentar tocarme. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del contacto intimó para solo abrirlos en el momento que él ya había abierto las puertas del balcón que llevaban a sus aposentos personales, me puso de pie y sonrío mientras cerraba la puerta para luego extenderme una mano con garras afiladas que en ese momento no me asustaban de hecho ansiaba sentirlas en mi cálida piel.

–Onegai–Suspire poniéndome de puntillas.

–No te escuche–Se burló con suavidad pero sus manos ya entretejían mi cabello.

–Bésame–Pedí cediendo a sus deseos.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme esta parte de él, era increíble la forma en la que me hacía dejar mi orgullo a un lado para pedirle y casi rogarle que me besara a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que solo era lo que él deseaba escuchar ya que él anhelaba ese intimó contacto tanto como yo o incluso más.

–Como desees–Dijo finalmente bajando sus labios a los míos

Besar a Sesshomaru era algo que no tenía comparación era como probar tu helado preferido, era como tomar un chocolate caliente en pleno invierno, era como disfrutar poder comer la última barra de chocolate, era degustar ese platillo del cual nunca te cansabas. Sus labios eran dulces pero demandantes me besaban con fuego haciendo que dentro de mi ardiera un llama que hace unos meses había sido totalmente desconocida y hoy la reconocía a la perfección "Pasión" si se podía llamar así puesto que era algo muchi mayor, era el sentir el deseo puro ardiendo dentro de mi mientas él besaba mis labios moviéndose con firmeza enseñándome un ritmo perfecto y único de nosotros dos, suspire cuando sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio era tan delicado pero decidido a no aceptar una negativa, una negativa que no podía darle así que abrí mis labios dejando que el explorara mi boca como otras tantas veces tantas que había perdido la cuenta.

–Te extrañe–Confesó mientras su boca se deslizaba a mi cuello y sus manos a mi cintura dándome la oportunidad de tejer mis dedos en los hilos de plata

–Yo a ti–Dije mientras él colocaba suaves besos de mariposa a lo largo de mi cuello haciendo que mi respiración se agitara visiblemente

–Lo sé–Sonrió contra mi cuello y dejando rastros de pequeños besos hasta mi hombro sabía que él iba a hacerlo así que solo tome una gran bocanada de aire.

Sentí cuando abrió la boca y sus colmillos acariciaron mi piel expuesta, sentí como se deslizaban atra vez de la piel como si fuera mantequilla en vez de carne, cerré los ojos como el hundía sus colmillos en mi hombro yo mordí mis labios para evitar gritar del dolor y el placer que me provocaba, una vez que el lamio la sangre derramada así como la herida sentí mejorar esa punzada de dolor y fui plenamente consciente de cuando sus manos tomaron la parte baja de mi playera y la sacaron de mi cuerpo, yo no lo detuve porque no quería hacerlo.

–Kirei–Lo vi sonreír antes de volver a besarme y que yo me entregara por completo a la pasión.

La pasión nos consumió perdí sentido del mundo exterior ya nada más existía solo él y yo. No había nada fuera de esta habitación a lo que pudiera prestar atención, nada no fueran sus besos calientes, suaves y salvajes. No era consciente del tiempo o espacio solo era consciente de su cuerpo contra el mío de su piel contra mi piel. No importaba nada más que no fuera mi entrega y su deseo unidos en uno solo

–Buenas noches–Susurre cuando estuve acostada y envuelta en sus brazos sobre la enorme cama que había llegado a conocer demasiado bien

–Buenas noches–Respondió ajustando su agarre posesivo sobre mi cintura y pegando más mi espalada desnuda a su pecho cálido.

Deje escapar un sonido de satisfacción antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de mi.

Cuando me levante vi las cortinas corridas dejando entrar la cálida luz del sol a la habitación perezosamente me revolví entre las sabanas de seda fina y mire el extraño vacío de la cama pues generalmente era yo quien se levantaba o abandonaba la cama primero pero hoy había sido él.

–Mierda–Fue lo único que salió de mi boca al ver que tanto la luz solar llenaba la habitación, debía ser medio día.

–Lady Kagome–Irrumpió a la habitación Izumi–El baño está listo–Dijo la tigresa

Izumi un siervo de Sesshomaru que se encargaba de mí en las ocasiones que estaba en el palacio, era de cabellos anaranjaditos con los ojos esmeralda y su edad eterna eran 19 años.

–¡¿Porque no me despertaron?! –Dije aterrorizada seguro mis compañeros estarían como locos al no encontrarme o tal vez no

–El señor no quería que la molestaran mi señora–Contestó mientras me conducía al baño

Cuando salí de la enorme bañera me senté en la cama aun envuelta por una toalla para revisar mi ropa lamentablemente mí falda no había sobrevivido la noche pero milagrosamente el resto de mi ropa estaba intacta. Tendría que usar uno de esos incomodos Kimonos que él me había comprado. Izumi me ayudo a vestirme con la seda de color zafiro, el Kimono era realmente bello era de un zafiro semejante al de mis ojos y había cientos de estrellas salpicadas en la parte inferior mientras una cintilla verde lo gustaba a mí, Izumi hizo un trabajo artesanal doblando mi pelo en un moño muy laborioso pero que resultaba hermoso así mismo dejo algunos trozos de cabello enmarcado mi cara para luego insertar dos prendedores. Escuche la puerta abrirse y lo vi entrar me miraba extasiado y contento de que usara su regalo.

–¡Tú!–Lo apunte con un dedo acusador–¡Me dejaste dormir, todos van a estar como locos y que les voy a decir!–Empecé a reclamarle mientras me acercaba más a él.

–Buenos días–Él no se vio afectado por mi arranque de furia juro que a veces me encantaría que tuviera un collar de cuencas en su lindo cuello. Se inclinó para besarme y casi se me olvida mi enfado inicial cuando su boca busco la mía en un beso casto.

–Ahora debes llevarme al claro–Dije aun molesta.

–Quédate–Yo sabía que lo decía enserio así que solo lo mire con disculpa.

Nunca olvidaría como habíamos llegado a esta situación, como lo que él consideraba una deuda se había hecho pasión, deseo y tal vez amor. Yo me había visto obligada a traer su brazo de regreso y en una increíble hazaña lo logre, claro que no tenía muchas opciones en aquel entonces si no lo lograba probablemente me hubiera matado. Cual irónico era que por culpa de Inuyasha estuviéramos en esta situación, si él no se hubiera olvidado de que regresaba un día antes, si él no hubiera ido tras Kikyo, Sesshomaru no hubiera llegado a mí con tal demanda al encontrarme sola y sin protección no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de pedirme, no, mejor dicho demandarme tal acto que había logrado después de que el me amenazara. ¡Y oh dulce destino! él me había dicho que tenía una deuda que pagar y que cuando quisiera cobrarla solo bastaría con gritar su nombre y él estaría ahí, aun no comprendo en que momento de mi debilidad lo llamé para contarle mis penas, en que momento esa platica había tomado otro rumbo y en que momento había acabado en su cama.

–Tengo un deber–Le dije dulcemente. Hace un mes era una mera excusa para no quedarme pero ahora era una cadena que no me dejaba ser libre para estar con él cuanto tiempo fuera posible.

Aun no puedo creer que lo que en un momento había sido una relación basada en la pasión se había transformado en esto. No sabía en qué momento había llegado a entrar a su palacio y a su recamara cosa que él no me permitía antes y aún más increíble el momento en que él se había quedado dormido junto a mí.

Él ya resignado me alzo entre brazos yo me acerque más a él y sentí ese jalón regular al desmaterializarnos mismo al que ya me estaba acostumbrado. Cuando él volvió a ponerme en el piso supe estaba cerca de mis compañeros y con un beso apasionado me di media vuelta, me eche a caminar sin importarme como justificaría mis nuevas ropas o el olor de él en mi. Dando una última mirada por mi hombro apreté mis puños por el secreto que tanto resguardaba y tanto mido me daba revelar, sonreí enormemente ahora había una razón para apresurarme a juntar todos esos fragmentos y destruir la joya pues mientras más rápido lo hiciera yo ya no tendría que llorar como lo hacía en estos momentos al sepárame de él, ya no tendría que dejarlo para cumplir con mi deber y llegaría el día en que por fin estaríamos juntos por siempre y para siempre como mi corazón tanto anhelaba. Mientras que por primera vez no me alejaba completamente sola ya que ahora el consuelo de que una parte de él crecía dentro de mí me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante con la ilusión de que en unos meses ya no seriamos solamente dos.

…..

**Si te ha gustado vota por mi! :DDD**

**Es un ONE-SHOT! Muchas gracias por haber leído :DDD **

**Un beso!**

**MonzeLilyPotter**


End file.
